


Nethertale: The Descent

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Canon Relationships, Experimentation, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Language, Major Character Injury, Nethertale, OC insert, Psychological Horror, Sacrifice, Supernatural Illnesses, Suspense, Violence, Worldbuilding, original lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: The Barrier must be appeased with a sacrifice to the depths of the Mountain. They are sent to the bottom to live out their life in complete solitude, never to be seen again. To shatter the Barrier, the Sacrifice must be returned to the rest of their kind. Those who have began the Descent have also disappeared, never to return."Brother… Please do not come here..."SANCTUARY: Chapters 1-14FIRST LEVEL: Chapters 15-??SECOND LEVEL: Chapters ??-??THIRD LEVEL: Chapters ??-??THE CRADLE: Chapters ??-??[REDACTED]: Chapters ??-??____________________________________________________________Nethertale is my contribution to the fandom. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying creating it. Please feel free to interpret this AU as you please, ship anyone you want to and have fun with it.  Create spin offs, your own art, your own stories and let your imagination go wild._____________________________________________________________Currently on hiatus!_____________________________________________________________





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the trailer that announced this Alternate Universe; you can find it here; https://youtu.be/csIok6vKIsc
> 
> Nethertale also has an Official SoundTrack! It can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJZyllkX3g8&list=PLh5m2GRUdGQRR3i5xdS_m4MJ4Ty-7vcw6
> 
> Nethertale is a collaborated effort between many members of the community and myself as the AU Owner/Author. This is my first Gen fic, so please; whatever your headcanon, ship, or opinion: be kind to each other and without further ado...
> 
> Official Nethertale Blog: nether-tale.tumblr.com 
> 
> \- Please join us!

It was quiet.

 

Unnatural. Still. Lingering.

 

But it also was so very peaceful... laying amongst an endless sea of yellow petals, a small skeleton monster slowly opened his sockets, exhaling gently so as to not disturb this overwhelming peace.

 

His head tilted to the side, wide and bright cyan eye-lights glowing in the voids of his large eye sockets. They moved to regard the yellow flowers around him, expression lax and serene.

 

There were eight delicate petals on a sturdy stem and Sans smiled absently at the sight. It was a lotus. All of them were, surrounding him and acting as a bed. His phalanges brush the soft petals and his gaze moved back to the ceiling.

 

It was completely dark.

 

The smile faded from Sans' face and he sat up abruptly, searching. It was dark. So much so that the flowers seemed to be obscenely bright in comparison.

 

Where was he?

 

How had he gotten here in the first place?

 

A perverse sense of something being wrong struck his soul and Sans attempted to jump to his feet but he couldn't move his body at all.  Jerking his attention downward, the monster's eye-lights shrank, trembling with fear as sticky darkness began to suck him in.  He struggled and called out for help.

 

Where was everyone?!

Why was the Miasma so thick here?

Why had Sans been abandoned?!

 

"help! please! a-anyone!" Sans screamed out, his tenor voice quaking with a fear unknown to him. His turquoise soul pounded with dread, a sheen of magic residue slicking his skull as he yelped and fought to free himself, but the harder Sans struggled, the deeper he was sucked in. His arms were trapped at his sides, ruining the lotus flowers in his desperation to be free.

 

_Help me._

 

Sans stilled, uncertain as he tried to quiet his frantic gasps for air. Was someone else here with him?

 

_Please… please, help me!_

 

"h-hello?!" Sans called through near escaping tears, "...is someone t-there?!"

 

_I have been waiting for so long... please help me!_

 

The small skeleton stilled as the culmination of his being was struck by such a breathless desperation that he couldn't process it for a moment. Sans' struggling renewed but it wasn't for himself. The terror, the loneliness, the pain... He had to save them!

 

The skeleton's body slowly sank deeper and he snarled with a single-minded focus at the Miasma dragging him down. It squelched and clung to his bones, the tar determined to swallow him whole. Sans was so afraid, but-

 

_Help me, please!_

 

Sans wrenched his left arm hard, free of the tar and desperately reached out. The lotus petals exploded into the wings of a butterfly, ascending towards a sky he had never seen...

 

Gasping and jerking awake, the skeleton stared forward with empty sockets, his hand reaching for something his soul insisted was more important than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Releasing this chapter a little early (about five hours before it is properly Monday). ^_^ You can find the Nethertale Official Soundtrack here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJZyllkX3g8&list=PLh5m2GRUdGQRR3i5xdS_m4MJ4Ty-7vcw6
> 
> And the Nethertale Announcement Trailer if you have not seen it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csIok6vKIsc&list=PLh5m2GRUdGQTEvLcjU9ZFoHN6RESHXiit
> 
> This AU is getting a full story here, but also has Official Designs for all the main cast coming out on our Tumblr blog. 
> 
> We look forward to having you be a part of this new AU coming to life! Please enjoy the chapter and let us know what you think!

The small skeleton shuddered, his eye-lights constricted and trembling as he stared at his outstretched hand. The cause for what jolted Sans awake slipped through his phalanges like sand, his mind unable to grasp the fading dream as it left a lingering sense of something gravely important missing. He was panting roughly, frustration touching his soul that had his rib-cage heaving as he fought to regain his breath. Sighing, Sans fell back into the bed. His gaze stared listlessly at the ceiling of his home, the final grain of sand falling and the dream was well and truly gone. The monster knew that the dream had been important but the finality of him with not remembering rested heavily on his mind.

  
How strange.

  
Nightmares were normal and occurred occasionally for everyone. Sans was no different, yet this time he felt conflicted, and he allowed the frustration and bewildering sensation to fade into his normal state, which was slightly tired and a bit uncomfortable. His sockets slowly eased open and the skeleton took his time to sit up in bed, his duality soul glowing a combination of cyan and mint light, casting odd shadows on his surroundings through his ribs as he stretched out carefully while scratching at his sternum. His light blue pupils stared at the wall across from his bed before he got to his feet, immediately walking to the standing mirror.

  
Sans took in his appearance attentively, right hand moving up to test his left shoulder. Specks of blackened dust were floating around the appendage as if attracted to his body like a magnet. They shifted around his touch as the short monster turned and critically eyed the cracks spanning over his left shoulder blade. Satisfied that his illness hadn't changed, Sans stepped away from the mirror and cupped his hands together in front of his chest.

  
His soul answered his summons and the small monster continued his checks, rotating the inverted-heart shaped organ in his hand. The bottom left of his soul had a black spot on it like it was bruised, the same phenomenon of orbiting dust surrounding the wound. To his relief, there were still no signs of the Mori Vivere spreading over the culmination of what made him and he allowed his soul to re-enter his ribcage, clearly satisfied with his inspection.

  
Padding over to his supplies Sans picked up a well-loved box. He opened it and began expertly dressing the affected areas of his body. Mori Vivere was a very rare disease and other monsters did not want to look at it, and as the healer and apothecary for Sanctuary, the skeleton had to make sure that his neighbors weren't disturbed by the sight of dust hovering around his body.

  
While it had taken Sans years to be able to do this morning routine without feeling faint, it was something definitely kept under wraps, especially with an illness literally translating into "dying alive". He chuckled at his mental pun dryly, even if no one was around to share it with, as he quickly snapped the box closed, looking rather presentable aside from his nudity. The skeleton paused and closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses for the pulse of the Barrier. It changed vibrations throughout the hours, so there was always a way to tell the time without a need for a time-piece.

  
The monster was on schedule, perhaps that nightmare had been a blessing in disguise.

  
He deftly began to dress with practiced motions, mind hazy and acclimating to being awake. His black trousers went on first, then his socks, then his heavy leather boots. Snapping the buckles into place, the skeleton turned and grabbed his long teal tunic, shrugging into it and folding the white lined opening over to hide his chest, Sans' small phalanges buttoning the fabric closed. The embroidered decorations slid across his bones at his arms, waist, and legs as he grabbed his dark blue sash to tighten around his waist. Observing himself in the mirror, he nodded to himself before picking up a Talisman, pausing to run his thumb over the green tear-drop shaped charm lined with gold.

  
The fact Sans couldn't remember where he picked up the trinket or why he wore it everyday bothered him. He was prone to forgetfulness, despite his best efforts, due to the Mori Vivere, and it was possible it was a Token and the monster simply couldn't remember what meaning he had given it. Despite it all, he fixed it to the sash at his waist just like he did every day: Token or mere bauble, Sans couldn't deny he was attached to it. Completing this part of his morning ritual Sans pulled on his brown leather gloves and considered the weapon stored on his wall.

  
The composite bow was made of pristine bone, its arms looking that of a fierce spiky spine pulled into the required arch as two small, dragon-like skulls captured the grip in their fangs. His ambient magic was always present in the bow, glowing a shifting combination of his soul colors, presenting itself within the skulls eye sockets while also stretching out to the tips of the spine in a string, keeping the weapon pulled tautly. The skeleton considered it quietly and listened for a long moment.

  
The bells were quiet today...

  
Leaving his bow where it was hanging, Sans grabbed his dagger and slipped it into the casing hidden in his right boot. He snatched up his leather satchel and shouldered it. Finally ready for the day, the skeleton glanced back at his small dwelling before setting out into Sanctuary, the cobblestone streets and the faint murmur of other monsters going about their business registering with him as he began his trek to his workplace. It was early enough in the day that most of the shutters were still closed on the many wooden and brick homes clustered together. The monsters that he passed by offered him nods in greeting but otherwise kept to their own routine.

  
It was important after all.

  
Possessing a routine gave the illusion of security and control over one's life. Sans' teeth clenched together as a brief wave of bitterness washed through him at the thought. Right. Control... His gaze swept upwards where the stalactites and stalagmites of the very top of Mount Ebott loomed over them like a ceiling. They barely cleared their tallest buildings. A faint shimmer of magic pulsed strongly, clinging to every crag and crevice like permanent glue.

  
A permanent and constant reminder of just how powerless they were.

  
The short monster tore his cyan blue eye-lights from the sight, forcing the hopelessness aside. Why dwell on the Barrier when he had a job to do? Still, it was hard to breathe... Swallowing his claustrophobia, Sans glanced to the heart of their home; the spires of the Temple of Offering nearly reaching the hanging rock of their prison. There wasn't any activity around the building, so the skeleton returned his gaze towards his destination.

  
He didn't know what had drawn him to his profession other than his soul being both Patience and Kindness; Those were the perfect traits for someone in this line of work, being both tedious and fulfilling. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do with his life other than this and Sans was content enough with what he provided for others. There were definitely worse ways to go about things, and at least he was useful and this kept his mind engaged.

  
The short skeleton approached the small building, checking the exterior for any damage. It wasn't often that the rocks broke through the Barrier but he had gotten used to doing this every morning.

  
Routine.

  
Finding no debris and the establishment intact, Sans slid the heavy brass key into the lock and entered. The smell of herbs and books greeted him, something the monster never grew tired of. Inhaling deeply, he turned and unlatched the wooden shutters before flipping the sign against the pane to 'open', moving to check his inventory of powders and herbs, writing down what he was low on and turned towards his charter. The skeleton only got a half-page done before the bell chimed over his door, causing him to look up.

  
Rose, the bunny who kept the Inn with her sister, lowered her gaze contritely as Sans sighed, though there was no real heat behind it.

  
"again?"

  
"I am so sorry, doctor. I know it must be a hassle..." she murmured, fussing with her skirts as Sans rounded his desk and approached her, shaking his skull slightly in response as he motioned for her to proceed him, flipping the sign back over to 'closed'.

  
"no need. they're children. i haven't met one that minds their mom ever," he teased, which brought a reluctant smile to her face. "come on, let's head out then."

  
They walked together in comfortable silence for a few moments before Sans looked up at her, "which one got into trouble this time?"

  
Rose issued a long-suffering sigh, worry bunching the fur at her brow, "Maggie. I am guessing one of her older brothers inspired her little adventure." That last word was dripping with venom, the bunny monster's eyes briefly glancing over at the Temple before moving back to the skeleton. His own blue eye-lights rested on the towering structure before returning towards their path as well.

  
"it's okay, rose. one day they will learn how dangerous things can be. for now, just let them be children."

  
The russet woman hummed before offering him a soft smile, "are you sure you aren't ready to settle down with that type of talk?"

  
Sans snorted, amusement coloring the tone of his laugh; Putting down roots had never appealed to him. Perhaps he was jaded by his childhood of being alone, abandoned in Sanctuary's Orphanage at such a young age. Why would he be interested in starting a family? Though he didn't have any of his own, the monster didn't see the draw of it personally, and why bring children into a world like this? Perhaps a mate would happen one day, but definitely not anytime soon.

  
"Apologies," Rose murmured, "that was insensitive of me and not my business..."

  
"no offense taken." Sans returned as they drew closer to her house, "what's the situation?"

  
The mother froze before the door, hand outstretched to open it but pausing. She flushed with shame and appeared conflicted, "I had to lock her in my room..."

  
The healer frowned in dismay and solemnly nodded, "please wait here. all will be well soon."

  
"Thank you, Doctor Sans," Rose replied barely above a whisper, a tremor in her voice that hinted at tears as he entered the house cautiously. Banging immediately reached him and the skeleton frowned, his teal eye-lights scanning the house. Rose must have told her other children to stay out and her mate was at work already. Shrieking and wailing caused his soul to twist, his feet carrying him to the door where all the noise was coming from.

  
He readied his blue magic and yanked open the door abruptly, startling the small child enough for her to throw herself away from the sudden movement. A glow of green and blue light shimmered around the child's form, lifting her body right off the ground as Sans entered the room, one hand raised as mixed hues smoked from his left socket.

  
Maggie shrieked and fought uselessly against the skeleton's restraining magic, tiny arms and legs kicking, wild eyes meeting his own gaze as the small monster child continued to throw a fit until she was exhausted and sobbing, her soul heavy as large tears wet her tawny fur. It was then that Sans finally approached.

  
"can you hear me, maggie? it's the doc," he greeted, voice soft and canted into as gentle of a tone he could manage. The child sobbed and eyed him with a mournful and paranoid gaze, still twitching with the ill-disguised need to lash out. The skeleton sighed and tried another tactic, reaching into his satchel.

  
"if you be good, you can have a monster candy, just like every time you've seen me before."

  
He extended the sweet slowly and carefully, the wrapped candy snatched out of his grip as soon as Sans was within range. Maggie shelled the paper in record time and stuffed it into her cheeks. The green in the magic surrounding her suspended form flashed bright and her eyes widened. It was like a switch had been flipped and the small bunny girl burst into upset wailing.

  
Reassured that it was now safe, he gingerly lowered her feet back to the floor and flinched in surprise when she plunged into his chest, his arms automatically moving to embrace her. Maggie sobbed out frantic apologies into his tunic and Sans hushed her, patting her back until she pulled away. Her face was a mess and he reached into his bag for one of the clothes he kept on him.

  
Tears were too common these days...

  
"I-Is mama m-mad at meee?" She questioned in a whine that only younger children could pull off. Sans laid a gentle hand on her head and shook his own, "no. your mama is only worried. can you open your mouth for me?"

  
She did so without question and the skeleton tilted her head towards the light to scrutinize the inside of her mouth. Not finding the telltale sign of the Miasma within Maggie, Sans requested that she cough for him. Her form shook slightly as she did, the sound unpleasantly wet.

  
"hold still for me," he ordered and she obeyed, his hands coming up to hover near her chest. Phalanges glowing with mixed magic, the bunny girl's eyes widened at the sight of swirling green and blue.

  
"I didn't know magic could come in two colors..." She wondered out loud, voice gradually clearing as she spoke. Sans hummed absently, keeping his focus on clearing out the child's lungs until his soul could sense her health returning to its normal range. He pulled back and finally answered her question, "it's rare, haven't met anyone else like it. now," the healer's voice turned stern, "are you gonna listen to your siblings and hang around the temple anymore?"

  
Maggie blushed pink and dropped her gaze to the ground, "but...but Sal said that no one knows what the bottom looks like and and!" Her voice pitched up an octave in her need to prove why her actions were validated, "annnd saving the Sacrifice will get us out of the mountain!!"

  
Sans' soul thudded in empathy and pain. Those were the ultimate reasons everyone was drawn to the Depths: curiosity, the desire to be free, to be a hero to everyone. The last was a powerful lure that even took adults away, but Maggie was young and didn't know any better. He continued resting one of his hands on her head, simply touching the child in a need to convey how important his next words were as he came face to face with her.

  
"it's dangerous, maggie. you're lucky that your mama found you so quickly. young ones are especially vulnerable to the miasma. don't do this ever again."

  
Tears welled in the child's blue eyes but Maggie nodded, the weight of what had happened hitting her hard along with Sans' blunt words. She sniffled, on the verge of another breakdown as Sans sent a pulse of magic out to signal that it was safe. Rose was yanking the door open in the next moment and calling for her daughter, rushing to snatch her up.

  
"My baby..." The Innkeeper's voice quivered as Maggie began sobbing in earnest, apologetic once more. Sans' blue eye-lights moved discreetly away from the scene, deciding to depart before he upset the child more. Rose was good to pay him later and despite her being too caught up in relief at seeing Maggie healthy, she inclined her head in a wordless bow. Less formal so the words weren't required. Sans returned the gesture and shouldered his bag, leaving the house to travel back to his shop.

  
His intentions on completing his records that day were compromised less than an hour later. Sans frowned as the bell chimed again, another monster entering his shop. It seemed like it would just be another one of those days...

  
"how can i help you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our Monday update! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~ Saturn and I worked very hard on this update! Thank you for your continued support!

Sans had been correct in thinking that his day would be busy; His usual customer traffic had doubled and the skeleton hadn't gotten a single moment to actually complete his inventory log. He sighed hard before closing up his shop, his eye-lights lingering one last time on the heavy book that sat countered, shaking his skull and forcing himself to close the door. He was definitely a work-a-holic when it came to taking care of the monsters of Sanctuary, but even he needed a break. The small monster hadn't been to Grillby's for awhile and this was the type of day that greatly warranted it.

 

Exhaling slowly Sans began the familiar trek to the tavern as his mind lingered over the details of what had occurred during his workday: Maggie and Rose had been the most drastic event, but the following customers had revealed that hope was becoming strained. Too strained for his liking, and as the apothecary passed a few monsters on his short trip, he silently pleaded that none approached him, he became quickly thankful that none had. While working outside of the Shop wasn't unusual, after today he just wanted some time to relax.

 

The magical light that served as Sanctuary's day cycle had completely faded by the time Sans reached Grillby's Tavern, the street-lamps taking away from the pulsing glow of the Barrier. The skeleton tore his sockets away with a frown; It would do no good for anyone if he began lingering on their situation as well. Tugging on the brass doorknob, Sans entered the bar, the tension in his bones easing immediately upon entering. It appeared that all the regulars were here and then some, but instead of feeling crowded, the tavern felt like arriving at an anticipated gathering of friends.

 

The flame elemental behind the bar looked up and a white grin crackled into existence below the normal orange hues of Grillby's fire. Sans' expression gentled upon seeing his best friend and he made his way across the wooden floor, tunic swishing around his diminutive form as he hauled himself up into a stool. The bartender held up a single finger to signal that he would be a bit and the skeleton nodded, eye-lights moving to take in the rest of the establishment.

 

Even though it was dimmer in here than outside, the atmosphere made everyone forget the light of the Barrier. Instead of focusing on their prison, Grillby's Tavern was a welcome din of chatter, soft lamplight, and wholesome food, the shine of glass with glowing magical liquor within promising both healing and a brief escape. The scent of wood, the heat of flames and the promise of good company soothed the rest of Sans' lingering troubles. The assorted cheeses, sweet-meats and fluffy loaves of bread quickly reminded the skeleton that he hadn't had a proper meal today and his invisible insides twisted with hunger, the healer waiting patiently until Grillby returned to meet him.

 

"Greetings, Sans," the elemental murmured, adjusting his own tunic to immaculate appearance once more before leaning forward to scrutinize his expression, "What can I get you today?"

 

The skeleton smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "surprise me, grillbz, though, if you could pull down a bottle of firelight, i would appreciate it."

 

His friend wasn't able to keep the concern from his expression, despite years of practice owning this bar, but merely offering a nod and small smile of his own before moving to begin the skeleton's meal. Sans knew that he wouldn't be able to keep conversation light-hearted his whole stay here if he started with ordering Grillby's strongest magical ale. He could always blame the Mori Vivere but his soul wouldn't allow that. He hadn't had an episode since he was a child and throwing the illness around so casually wasn't something the small monster was willing to do to save himself discomfort.

 

Sans blinked when dishware clinked on the wooden bar in front of him, not realizing he had spaced out for so long when cyan eye-lights snapped back into focus as Grillby poured him a glass of glowing ruby liquid. It was a tiny shot-glass but the bartender left the bottle within reach. A warm loaf of bread was plated and sat before him with silverware. Curious, Sans leaned forward and gingerly sliced open the soft outer shell. Sweet-meat and spices oozed from the middle, the delicious smell causing him to quake slightly with need, but movement from his friend stopped him from digging in immediately.

 

Sans' teeth tilted upwards into a fond smile as Grillby began grating cheddar over the plate, his small body leaning back so that he could watch the other monster.

 

"you know me so well," he teased and the bartender huffed in a good-natured fashion.

 

"Say 'when'..." the elemental prompted and the skeleton nodded absently, watching the flakes of cheese hit the steaming insides of the loaf. They melted near instantly upon contact and as the pile grew, Grillby began to grate slower, expression slowly morphing into exasperation as Sans merely grinned wider.

 

"Sans..."

 

"hey, grillbz. did you know that the retired farmer gave up the dairy rind?"

 

Grillby's flames darkened, "Sans..."

 

"are these puns too cheesy?"

 

"Sans!"

 

"...oh. 'when'!" The skeleton's small shoulders quaked with suppressed laughter as his best friend sighed, glancing at the mound of cheese now covering Sans' meal.

 

"You really need to learn moderation concerning my store of cheeses, my friend," the bartender scolded lightly without any real anger. It wasn't like this didn't happen every time the healer came in here, after all. Unable to wait any longer, Sans cut into the sweet-meat loaf and devoured half of it quicker than usual; humming in enjoyment before chasing the flavors down with a shot of Firelight.

 

A blush of mixed mint and teal appeared on his skull when Sans realized that his friend hadn't left to tend to his other customers, still visibly concerned. He swallowed the remainder of the decadent flavors lingering on his ecto-tongue before speaking, "sorry, i haven't had a proper meal lately..." he offered contritely and Grillby sighed, glancing about to see if anyone was needing his attention before fixing it completely on his small best friend.

 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Grillby questioned in a soft tone of voice and the skeleton's soul panged, absently rubbing his sternum with a gloved hand. The elemental had always been remarkably observant, but considering his history, it wasn't really shocking; The elemental was hundreds of years older than Sans himself and was one of the few monsters that were still alive that participated in the Monster-Human War. Being a soldier that had lived so long and was still standing despite it all and, well, there was a wealth of information and secrets that Grillby simply didn't care to talk about.

 

Still, even though Sans only knew what Grillby cared to share with him, the skeleton considered the fire elemental to be his best friend. The other had simply done too much for him and had been present more than anyone else in his life for Sans to care about that.

 

"...it's been a rough day. two cases of exposure to the miasma in such a short time are unusual."

 

Grillby frowned at the mention of the Miasma. It was the primary issue in Sanctuary and one of the only things from the Depths that managed to make it to the top reaches of Mount Ebott. His features grew slightly stiff when Sans continued, "rose's youngest and one of the orphans were treated for it. it wasn't advanced to the point i couldn't save them, but it's disturbing to see nonetheless," Sans poured another shot of glowing Firelight and knocked it back before expelling a sigh, "this type of activity makes me wonder..."

 

The skeleton trailed off with his own frown. Any change in their city was a cause for concern. They were literally trapped between 'a rock and a hard place'. Braving the Barrier would be wiser than considering going below.

 

"Activity?"

 

Sans startled but then laughed it off, tired eye-lights moving towards the monster that had approached without his notice. Naracat Jester tilted their head curiously at them and the healer shook his skull ruefully, "you're gonna scare me right out of my bones one day, jest."

 

"Apologies, I will make more noise next time," Naracat Jester replied smoothly before motioning towards the seat next to Sans. Nodding, the skeleton watched the masked monster join them.

 

"how have things been on your end?" The skeleton began to nibble at the remainder of his meal at a more reasonable pace, "i don't see your other half..."

 

"Mouse is busy at the orphanage. They have not been in the best of moods recently. They even tried to make a joke the other day."

 

Sans blinked, remembering that Scarf Mouse was a realist, often complaining how ignoring their problems were only harming them more. Deciding to abandon his meal altogether, the healer turned completely towards Jest to give them his full attention, "it's unusual for mouse to do that..." he remarked with a hint of concern lacing his words.

 

Naracat Jester paused, their fixed expression staring through the bartender, "We do what we must. However, even I am having trouble keeping my smile these days."

 

Staring into that perpetually grinning mask, a slight chill went through the skeleton despite the warmth of the tavern. Sans didn't like how things were adding up: more instances of illness and hopelessness, and monsters changing their coping mechanisms to get by. Even the memory of waking in a desperate state from a dream the healer couldn't remember caused his soul to roll with uneasiness. He absently wondered if he would be seeing Sanctuary go black with the Miasma for the first time in his life before Naracat Jester spoke once more.

 

"... But it is meaningless to concern ourselves with something we cannot change. Wasting energy on it is a foolish matter."

 

That was right...

 

The skeleton sighed and shook himself out of his spiraling thoughts, pouring another glass of Firelight and nursing it. He allowed the lull of conversation in the tavern wash over him, sometimes picking up snippets of information over the din. Drunkbun was expecting their first child. That made him smile and mentally note to mention the fact to the midwife. Sans would have to stock special herbs to aid in the pregnancy as well. Couldn't be too careful these days. Punk Hamster was complaining over how crowded his district of Sanctuary felt and the skeleton wondered if he should offer advice to go to their Queen...

 

Too soon, the effects of the magical alcohol were making his eye sockets droop. Knowing his limit, Sans placed an ample amount of gold coins on the bar, causing his friend's flames to sputter in surprise.

 

"Not going to put it on your tab?"

 

Sans smiled and shook his head, "don't feel like it today..."

 

He stood up and sighed before turning towards his best friend. Fisting one of his gloved hands, the monster placed it over his soul and bowed at the waist.

 

"...the bells were quiet today..." The skeleton murmured.

 

Grillby returned the gesture and completed the formal departure, "May the Sacrifice keep us safe."

 

Sans smiled and nodded once more before leaving the warmth of the tavern. His eye-lights immediately sought the pulse of the Barrier before he began his trek home. The Firelight had eased some of the ache in his body, his bones pleasantly warm in the tepid air of Sanctuary. Mind pleasantly empty, Sans listened to the sound of his heavy leather boots hitting cobblestone, his movements nearly automatic, having made this journey more times than he could count.

 

He was nearly back to his small stone and wood dwelling when Sans' footsteps slowed to a stop. Confused, the skeleton tilted his head and looked back the way he had come from, cyan eye-lights trembling.

 

.....

 

He could have sworn someone had just called his name?

 

Unable to shake the cognitive dissonance, the small skeleton waited for a few more dragging moments for the call to repeat itself, but nobody came.

 

Sans frowned, his eye-lights moving from the empty path to glower at the spires of the Temple of Offering. He must have drunk a bit too much tonight after an exhausting day. Sighing, the skeleton slid the heavy key into his door and shut it behind him, blocking out the light of the Barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nethertale has an announcement trailer and Official Soundtrack that you can find at the following:
> 
> Nethertale Announcement Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csIok6vKIsc
> 
> Nethertale OST: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z30IUtmcpE
> 
> We also have a blog on Tumblr where you can find news, the official designs for the main cast and a place where you can ask questions about the AU! Please join us here: https://nether-tale.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! It is Monday so it is time for Nethertale's weekly update! Saturn worked really hard and I am proud of her for getting this out in time for the deadline. Her beta services really are invaluable. ^_^ We hope you enjoy this chapter as we continue to flesh out the AU.

The following day, Sans woke up as usual. His eye-sockets eased open as the magic from the Barrier began that signature echo in his soul around the time he had to be awake. It was like an internal alarm, and he mentally chastised it. Sighing, Sans propped himself up on his elbows, lamenting that though he never had nightmares; he was still bone-tired.

 

He was always so very tired.

 

The small healer forced himself out of bed with his mind focusing on his routine and possibly getting his inventory log completed. He blinked at his reflection in the full-length mirror, realizing he had neglected to remove his bandages before going to sleep last night. Cursing silently to himself, he noticed the white linen wrapped around his left shoulder-blade and upper arm, staring at the tainted black fabric from the Mori Vivere.

 

The day wasn't supposed to start like this. The monster internally checked the time and his frown slightly faded, happy he didn’t have to rush just yet. He unfastened the damned wrappings as his small phalanges made quick work of freeing his affected bones, the dust floating away without the bandages holding them in. The healer disposed of the soiled linen before retrieving his first-aid kit and scrutinized the cracks and discoloration with careful attention.

 

...It hadn’t changed.

 

Sans issued a sigh of relief, though it had been more than eight years now since it had last changed. The monster began adequately dressing them in fresh bandages, mulling over the little he knew about his illness, having studied the few cases of Mori Vivere, and there were only two common factors: The first was that it only seemed prevalent in less-corporal monsters. Skeletons, slime monsters, elementals, and ghosts were the only documented cases thus far, it having put his young mind to rest when it hadn’t passed onto Grillby and then comforted him when his customers didn’t catch it either. It wasn't contagious.

 

Though, Sans was sure he probably would have been put to death when young if that was the case. The Orphanage didn’t turn him away, but there had been a stigma around him when he was just a baby-bones. Even with it not being contracted by others, no one wanted to be around someone who had a mysterious illness like this, after all. He finished with the bandages and sat the box aside, moving to dress in his clothing.

 

Sans frowned as he went through the motions almost mindlessly, his mind lingering on the second and only other fact. The previous cases had noted that once it began to spread, the monster didn’t have many easy days left. It was why he was so diligent in keeping an eye on it. The skeleton finished dressing, fastening his charm to his sash before turning towards the wall to consider his bow. He wasn’t sure if the previous spells of pain were the minimum for the disease. For all Sans knew, he could have one in his sleep.

 

A tocsin broke the small skeleton out of his thoughts, his breath catching and pupils disappearing at the haunting and dreaded noise of a single massive bell rang throughout Sanctuary. He allowed the shudder of fear to run down his spine before Sans was moving, snatching his bow off the wall and shouldering it. Hurried footsteps carried him outside of his home and into the cobbled streets, where he joined a quickly gathering crowd of monsters moving towards the very center of their city. Sans tried not to look at their faces, knowing that it would only cause an unwelcome tightening in his soul, though the fact that everyone was armed, fearful, and heading towards the Temple of Offering was enough to have his soul-battering against his ribcage like a trapped bird.

 

The towering structure had plenty of space within the heart of Sanctuary, the twisted spires, stained glass and general air of foreboding was enough to keep a distance. But it was the mechanism and Landing of Return that held the denizen’s terror. Sans was able to arrive quickly enough that he had an almost perverse and morbid view, the square in front of the Temple now a vast circular hole where someone was riding the mechanism up from the First Level. The healer hissed through his teeth at the barest wisps of Miasma floating up, hoping that everyone was calm enough to keep their children away.

 

Monster children weren’t supposed to heed the tolling of the bells, for it was something everyone was taught very young. His trembling eye-lights tore away from the gaping maw to finally rest on who was standing in wait before the mouth. Their King had a gentle enough face, soft blue eyes and had the aura of a Boss Monster. He was all fur, polished black armor, and royalty, with large hands that folded before him in a solemn gesture, the gold bangles on his wrists catching the morning light. The goat monster stood tall and a picture of calmness, but instead of being reassuring, he kept silent, making the gathered monsters even further unsettled.

 

The lack of Queen Toriel’s presence made Sans wonder if she knew at all of this meeting. Monsters being allowed up from the First Level was extremely rare, the skeleton having heard the bells four times in his lifetime. His grip on his bow tightened when the distant sound of the pulley made the crowd take a collective step back, and the nervous chatter died to silence as the noise resonated louder and louder. Everyone waited with baited breath, hands tightening around weapons subconsciously as the two figures came up from the Depths. The ‘whoosh’ of air from the Landing settled loudly back into place, and it caused Asgore’s cape to ruffle behind him.

 

Sans held his breath, little eye-lights trained only for the two monsters on the ramp. One of them he remembered from his early teens; a tortoise monster that was older than the King himself. His shell held finely sharpened spikes, his claws appearing well-worn and a cold glint in his eyes that made Sans' soul shiver in response.

 

Gerson. That was this monster’s name. 

 

Blue gaze fixated on this mammoth of a monster as he approached King Asgore. Why Gerson hadn’t chosen to stay in Sanctuary was a mystery. He had been a hero once, with a name like “The Hammer of Justice” that didn’t fit the monster he was today. His leather armor appeared well-maintained, but roughed up enough that spoke volumes of how harsh the First Level must be.

 

The skeleton’s attention moved to the other monster who had returned, and his held breath escaped him harshly. A towering canine monster with torn leather and metal armor shambled beside Gerson in an openly defensive gait. His arms and face were near entirely marred by injuries, twin daggers at his belt. Sans watched them, and the unknown canine suddenly turned and looked right at Sans. His soul stuttered, eye-sockets widening as his jaw dropped.

 

Solid white irises with a hint of blue seemed to look right at him.

 

...He was blind?? How had this monster survived on the First Level? Was he looking at Sans or...? The canine’s lips lifted from his teeth in a half snarl before returning to his companion to join Asgore. The King murmured low words to both of the monsters and didn’t acknowledge the crowd before inviting Gerson and the dog inside. The gathered monsters watched silently as the three of them disappeared into the Temple of Offering; the sound of the heavy doors slamming shut almost as if the monsters waiting were given a smack to the face.

 

A moment passed in confused and tense silence before nearly everyone began talking all at once:

 

“Why do you think they were allowed up here? Those two looked so violent and deadly!”

 

“King Asgore must have a reason...!”

 

“He didn’t even look at us; I'm going to the Queen!”

 

Sans watched as at least five monsters made right on that, running off towards the general direction of Toriel’s home. Or perhaps they just wanted distance from the Temple? The skeleton couldn’t blame them; the wind still flowed with black wisps that had ridden up, small hints of the Miasma that could make anyone here ill if they were an adult, while worse if they were elderly or children. The healer sighed and looked around him, hearing gossip and speculation welling up on all sides like it's own atmosphere. Completing his logbook was an impossibility for at least a few days now since who knew how many monsters would be negatively affected by this? He honestly wished that Asgore would have at least given a single explanation to calm his people but the man was a hermit that Sans knew of-

 

“Sans!”

 

The diminutive apothecary started and whirled around to discover the welcome sight of Grillby moving through the crowd towards him. The gathering shifted to allow the bartender room and the elemental approached him with a frown.

 

“I was not able to get here in time due to the scramble. What happened?” Sans noted that the flames on his friend were profoundly shaded and he inwardly hoped that no one caused too much damage to Grillby’s Tavern for that type of look.

 

“two monsters came up. Gerson, i think, and another. a dog that appeared blind.” The skeleton watched as Grillby’s flames regained some of their vibrancy, the other leveling his eyes and sending a confused look at the door to the Temple. Both of them took in the disorderly crowd for a moment, more and more excessive speculation being called out around them. Now that the danger had passed, everyone was whipping each other up into an overexcited state.

 

Grillby sighed, “Would you care to come to my place, Sans?”

 

The healer blinked and frowned, “what about my job...? and from your expression, the tavern must have-”

 

“I meant my home.”

 

Sans’ eye-lights pinned into startled small light before he silently nodded. It wasn’t often that they met outside of where they worked but when Grillby offered there must be a reason for it. Considering what had just happened, the skeleton wouldn’t turn the other down. If someone came to his Shop and noticed he was closed, they knew to seek Toriel or the midwife for help. They were both with decent knowledge and enough to assist if mild.

 

“lead the way,” he murmured, and the elemental nodded before taking a path for the smaller skeleton to leave the throng of monsters safely. The walk towards Grillby’s dwelling wasn’t too far from his Tavern, and Sans wondered if his friend had a particular reason for this visit today. The bells didn’t sound often, but when they did- Perhaps it was a friendly gesture, and he was merely over-thinking things. Deep in thought, he suddenly stopped in front of a home similar to his own, save for it being constructed primarily of stone, and Grillby unlocked the door before motioning for the skeleton to proceed inside.

 

Accepting the offer, Sans shrugged the bow off his shoulder and carefully laid it against the door so he could grab it on the way out. His best friend kept his home immaculate; Though there wasn't much regarding furniture, Grill's place was full of personal touches. His eye-lights moved curiously to spot a potted yellow lotus in the window. Had that been here the last time? If it hadn’t, his friend had paid a visit to Asgore. The lotus’ were kept and tended carefully by the King. He stepped a bit closer to notice the pot full of water, an unusual thing for Grillby to keep in his house.

 

“You do work with lotus flowers on the regular, don’t you?” His friend questioned, his flames back to normal and Sans frowned slightly before approaching further to the floating blossom. His phalanges caressed the soft petals, a weird sense of deja-vu washing over him.

 

“of course. but i receive 'em grounded down into a powder, so seeing the blossoms before that is a bit strange.”

 

He pulled himself away from the flower to turn back towards his friend, discovering the other to be filling two glasses with Firelight. It wasn’t it’s standard ruby coloring, opting a color of solid white. Grillby offered the skeleton a full glass and Sans took it, following Grillby’s lead and sitting down at his table. He considered the magical alcohol quietly before choosing to throw it back, the liquid hitting the back of his 'throat', the effects pleasant and gentle, but intoxicating. A slight mixed blush of his soul colors touched his cheeks, and he sighed.

 

“do you know why monsters came up?”

 

Grillby frowned over his own glass and shook his head, “Asgore has been isolating himself more and more throughout the years. I would be surprised if Toriel knew, so your guess is as good as mine.”

 

Sans frowned, “do you think the sacrifice is in trouble?”

 

“We cannot say that for sure. You know no one has made it to the bottom before to tell of it. It is strange that someone from the First Level is visiting but they likely something everyone reason for such a meeting. Our knowledge ends at the bottom of the First Level so that any news would be helpful.”

 

The skeleton’s phalanges tapped the glass before shaking his head. It was true. Asgore only permitted First Level citizens, and anyone below that was likely not even considered part his people by him any longer and were sought out as a threat. Sighing, Sans looked at Grillby, “and here i was looking forward to completing my logbook...”

 

Grillby chuckled and sipped at the white Firelight, “You work too much, Sans. Stay here tonight and try not to worry. Today is already a bust. Don't think about it and allow yourself to unwind for once.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this week but here is the Monday update. ^_^ Saturn and I worked hard on this one.
> 
> Please enjoy!

A few days later, Sans was finally able to complete his logbook and send the records off to the Library to get filed. It was overdue, but the small skeleton knew the staff would be forgiving due to his track record. His eye-lights scanned the documentation before he deftly pulled out another piece of parchment, earning a huffed sigh from himself.

 

It was well beyond his regular work hours, the ambient light having faded a long time ago, but the shorter monster had decided to stay after his workday had dragged out. The past few days since the tolling of the bells had been more hectic than usual, the denizens of Sanctuary coming through his door more often than not.

 

His eye-lights darted between his completed log and where he was writing down a supply list for their central distributor; Seeing as the monsters got forced into the very top of Mount Ebott, resources were tight, and Sans made sure to notate what he needed accurately.

 

Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

Upon completion, the healer sighed and absently rubbed at his eye socket; placing his pen aside. Small smudges of ink-stained his phalanges and he sighed again, leaning back in his chair, sockets lidded as his mind looped back to Gerson and the dog monster. They hadn’t descended back to where they had come from, which was making everyone nervous. That whatever Asgore was meeting them for was taking days. It only caused more confusion.

 

Toriel had been seen going in once and then leaving nearly an hour afterward. The fact that their Queen wasn’t visibly troubled did help a bit, but not by much. He hadn’t slept alone since that day, Grillby insisting he stay close, but Sans also wasn’t getting a full night’s rest since then either. He would wake from disjointed dreams in a fine sweat, immediately forgetting what had disturbed him in the first place.

 

Sans tilted his skull back and peered up at the ceiling with dazed blue eye-lights: Was it possible that these dreams somehow connected to the Depths? It was an odd coincidence that they had started getting so bad lately and then this happened.

 

A little shudder rattled his bones together slightly as he trembled at the thought, Sans not wanting to imagine it at all. They were all afraid of the Depths and of the unknowns Mount Ebott held. It just wasn’t enough that the Barrier was keeping them trapped, but having everything below be such a threat...

 

Why was he even thinking about this?

 

The dreams could very well be a symptom Sans had never experienced himself from the presence of the Miasma. Yanking his thoughts away from their spiral, the healer righted himself and stood up from where he had been working. Intent on closing up Shop, he reached for his files before his vision blurred.

 

Sans froze in place, confused and immediately alert.

 

His hand shook, and he slowly turned it over; seeing double of his spread digits. Sweat began to form on his skull as the healer’s breath quickened. No. No, remain calm. It was possible he merely overworked himself, and it was exhaustion. Perhaps even stress from the past few-

 

“hhngh!”

 

His soul began pounding fast, the world spinning around him as Sans fell into a heap on the wooden floor. Bright blue eye-lights fracturing, the skeleton twisted in his tunic and groaned in pain, trying to hold onto some semblance of his training. Of rationale that any fear could make this worse... but he couldn’t fight the primal terror that this was going to be where he died. Alone and overworked, dust spread across the Shop.

 

A deep ache started from his soul and burned through his bones. Sans cried out brokenly as he felt his bandages become wet, and his left socket began burning with a scorching fire that allowed his consciousness to flirt with the darkness but never tipped over into that sweet, but terrifying relief. Trembling and frightened, Sans scrabbled against the floor and began to cry. His teeth parted, but no sound other than pained moans escaped.

 

What would he do?

 

Cry for help? 

 

Who would he ask for in such a moment? Mixed hues of green and light blue magic streamed from his burning sockets as he sobbed and quietly waited for what Fate had in store. Whether that was for the end of this attack or his death, the healer wasn’t sure for what seemed like a lifetime, but finally, the pain faded and Sans was left to try to gather some semblance of functioning.

 

A part of Sans didn’t want to acknowledge what had just happened to him but that was foolish. The last time this had happened to the monster, he had been at Sanctuary’s Orphanage, barely a teenager. He had been surrounded by children that had been screaming in fear and adults that were too afraid to take action; unsure of how to handle his fit. As he lifted his skull up from off the floor, the faint light glinted off the brand new cracks spidering from his left socket and Sans fought to recover his footing.

 

Everything hurt as he steadied himself on the wood counter. Should he call someone, and who? He was the Doctor and Apothecary; there was no one other than himself to deal with the fallout of Vivere Mori, and even if there were, no one knew how to help him. Clenching his teeth, Sans wondered if perhaps he should dip into his inventory for something to aid with the pain but decided on something that would put him to sleep. Restless nights may have agitated his illness; it was the only external cause he saw right now that would contribute to it...

 

Grabbing up the necessary amounts of Jasmine and Lavender the healer got to work mixing them. His hands shook as the skeleton worked, definitely to the point that he couldn’t update his logs even if the willpower were there. Infusing the ground herbs with his green magic, Sans ingested the mixture and sighed as he grew steady enough to make the journey home. Even though he had been staying with Grillby, Sans wanted space right now. The questions and pity was something he couldn’t deal with tonight.

 

Naturally, the walk felt like it took ages and the small healer leaned against his door once he made it. It was late enough that he hadn’t passed anyone during his treacherous path home. Clutching his blue tunic as he recaptured his breath, Sans was finally able to slip the key into the lock. As soon as the door safely shut itself, Sans debated on just collapsing like his body was begging him to, but he needed to know the damage. His leather boots sounded louder than usual on his floor as he crossed the room to stand in front of his full-length mirror.

 

The cracks around his eye-socket immediately captured his attention and light phalanges gently touched the breaks, causing the healer to seethe in dismay. They were extremely visible but weren’t as thick as the cracks in his shoulder. Shaky hands came up to his sternum, and he summoned his soul, discovering new cracks in a previously untouched section of his duality soul.

 

“....shit....” He hissed before calling his soul back.

 

Wrapping his eye-socket in bandages wasn’t an option. It was too delicate an area. Trembling in exhaustion, Sans finally closed the distance to the bed and crashed. The combined Lavender and Jasmine lulled him into a much-needed sleep...

 

______________________________________________

 

It was dark.  
It wasn’t just dark. It was like light did not exist. The blackest black that the skeleton had ever witnessed. Confusion and fear immediately welled into his soul at the unnatural atmosphere.

 

Where was he?

 

Sans tried to examine his surroundings, but his mind only could not process the lack of visual feedback. The skeleton lifted his arms but couldn’t see his hands. It felt like he should be able to see something. Some sort of cue that he was moving within this encompassing void.

 

But there was nothing.  
Sans began to question if he even was moving at all, even though he very well should know without a doubt.

 

Perhaps he was having a side effect from his medicine? Maybe he was laying in his bed with his eyes closed and that was where he was. Paralyzed in his sleep, unable to do anything...

 

But it simply continued. If Sans was asleep and knew he was asleep, shouldn’t he be able to will himself awake? He tried to move, tried to speak.

 

He tried to scream.

 

But no one came, and Sans couldn’t seem to wake, then a terrible thought occurred to him: What if he had died in his bed?

 

What if this was death?

 

Fear caused his soul to quake. What if this was all there was? Loneliness overcame him, and he sobbed. Was this all there was...? After Sans struggling through life, this is what waited for him?

 

The skeleton was so unbearably lonely and afraid that hopelessness welled up and seemed to drown him just as surely as the darkness. What had he expected? Wasn’t there something he had been hoping for?

 

“Sans....”

 

The small skeleton opened his eye-sockets, face wet with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Update Time~ Thank you so much for reading! And as always, thank you so much to my beta, Saturn for getting this ready for me!
> 
> Please enjoy~

Waking up the following morning was difficult. By the time Sans managed to get out of bed, the monster knew he would be late in attending his duties. Dulled blue eye-lights stared out of the voids of his large sockets, examining the new damage under the magic-generated day-light. Even in his pained state from the previous night, it wasn’t like he had missed any further damage. It only stood out more the longer he looked at it. The healer wasn’t certain if it was his own paranoia or a fact, but he did not think anyone would overlook this. Either he would act like everything was normal and go about his day until someone called him out on it, or Sans could take a more proactive role in figuring out what was happening to him.

His thoughts drifted to the nightmare of last night as a slight tremor went through his bones while he dressed the Mori Vivere, leaving the cracks on his face free. Just everything that was happening couldn’t be unrelated- The nightmares. The slow creeping rising illness. The Mori Vivere.

One or more of these things must be tied together. Even if it were just the bad dreams making Sans' sickness worse, the small monster wouldn’t feel right not investigating it further. For his own peace of mind, Sans would take a few days off. While his Shop was necessary, especially now; there was still the midwife that wouldn't mind standing in for him at the establishment. She was knowledgeable and trustworthy to take over in his place, and if something more critical did occur than Queen Toriel could be called upon.

Completing his daily preparations, Sans adjusted his blue tunic and listened briefly for the bells out of habit. Gerson and that Dog Monster were still in the Temple, but who knew if the Landing would bring more... nothing. The skeleton grabbed his bow anyway despite the silence, feeling more at ease with the weapon shouldered and frowning minutely.

Now to locate the midwife, who was a quiet earth elemental named Reyka. He opened the door to his home and locked it behind him, considering his options: He could first stop at her residence and then the usual hangouts to check for his associate. Deciding this would be the best course of action he started out, already well overdue to appear at his station, and discovered the usuals he passed every morning.

He noticed the stares from those usuals, and he turn his attention from the path before him. It made his soul ache unpleasantly at the ill-disguised pity. Doing his best, the small monster made his way briskly to Reyka’s, and upon arriving his knuckles rapped on the wooden door.

Thankfully movement on the inside signaled that Sans had caught her before she had left, the door opening to reveal the willowy earth elemental. Her expression pinched in immediate concern, the glowing emerald lights signaling her eyes among the foliage the made up her face trained on his damaged socket.

“Are you o-”

“i need you to take over at the shop for me if you could, reyka. i would greatly appreciate it,” The smaller monster cut in gently but firmly.

Reyka blinked and then understanding seemed to pass over her features. The earth monster focused on what was being requested of her, and she dipped her head in understanding.

“Understood, Doctor. How long will I be covering your station at the Shop?”

Sans’ expression softened, enough that his cyan eye-lights grew. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he saw her features change, “a week at most if that doesn't interfere with your own duties.”

“Certainly, I can fill your shoes,” Reyka joked before her voice gentled, “I hope you feel better soon.”

Soul panging with both fondness and gratitude, the skeleton nodded, “thank you. if you need anything, please go to our queen.”

Unexpectedly, she bowed formally at the waist with a fist over her soul, “the bells were quiet today."

”The words were more onerous than usual, seeing as Gerson and his canine companion were still among them. Sans returned the gesture and completed the departure, “may the sacrifice keep us safe.”

Reyka smiled down at him before the skeleton turned towards his new destination, still ignoring the looks as best he could. Did he honestly look that bad? Or was it merely the heightened tension? He didn't know what he was confident of, but Sans knew that he needed to search for answers. The skeleton dropped by his Shop to grab his logbook and then proceeded to the Library.

The familiar atmosphere caused Sans to relax despite the lingering pain and tension. The monster behind the counter brightened upon seeing him before their expression eased into careful neutrality. Glad that the lizard monster wasn't being openly pitying or otherwise, the healer approached the desk with a smile.

“sorry for the delay. things have been hectic lately,” Sans stated while sliding the heavy book across the smooth wooden surface. The Librarian eased the tome towards himself and opened it to scan the newest page.

“I understand, doctor! It is not a problem. Will you be staying today or...?” The lizard looked over their spectacles at him.

“staying. please don't rush on my account,” Sans answered, and the Librarian nodded, fixing their attention back to their work.

“Very well! Let me know if you need anything.” The lizard said as a way of parting, and the small skeleton turned to regard the establishment. The Library was quite sizable and went up three levels. Recording history and knowledge were one of the few things to dedicate your life to in Sanctuary, so the building continuously expanding wasn't uncommon. Sans set out into the deeper reaches, mind turning recent events over in his mind.

There weren't any books on Mori Vivere, which had been the first thing he had checked as a babybones. So if not his illness or the effects on hope, what could the healer hope to research that in which he didn't already know?

Running a considering phalange down a book’s spine, Sans hesitated and then frowned.

What about dreams...?

Sans had poured over all the books concerning science, herbology, healing, and ailments, but never had he researched the nature of dreams. Usually, he wouldn't give them another thought. But his soul knew there was something there, so he reoriented himself and a section he had never been in before.

Halting before the shelves, Sans began to scan each of the titles for anything useful and began to pull them: Dream Interpretation, Dream Meanings, Theory of Sleep, Dream Definitions, Lucid Dreaming... all titles he had passed by before without a second thought, and he quickly began a sizable stack.

After a few minutes of stripping the section of anything that may be remotely useful, the skeleton used his mixed magic to stack them and then levitate them from the floor. It was a blessing he had blue magic, otherwise carrying this many books would be impossible fo-

Focused on the floating tomes, Sans didn't realize someone was in his space until his small body crashed into them and bounced back to land painfully on his spine. Books flew everywhere in his disorientation.

“i’m so-”

A throaty snarl cut off his apology, and Sans grew utterly still, eye-lights vanishing as he realized just who he had thoughtlessly bumped into. The canine monster towered over him; lips pulled back to reveal glistening fangs. What Sans logically knew as sightless eyes were trained right on him and his soul shivered as the healer remained positively motionless under the aggression. He was sure he wouldn't be able to pull his bow free before the monster could kill him.

His HP was abysmal, and other than training, Sans had never used his weapon in an actual fight before. The canine continued to loom over him, snarling vibrating Sans’ bones.

Should he call for help?

What was the other monster even doing away from his companion in the Temple?

Why had he been allowed in the Library?

The growling ceased, and Sans watched with empty sockets as the other monster leaned down and took in his scent, so close that he could smell the leather and magic on the canine.

Chuffing the tall monster stood up and quietly walked away as if they hadn't nearly gotten into an encounter. Sans stared after him, unable to move before mustering all of his willpower to gather the scattered tomes. Deciding to focus on his research and not the lingering terror that made him want to scream, the apothecary surrounded the books with his magic to float them to the front desk.

The Librarian appeared shaken, sweat formed on her brow, neither exchanging words as the books were properly checked out. Sans wanted to fill the silence with questions but couldn't open his mouth. The small skeleton soon left the Library with a sizable stack of books floating beside him, grip tight on his bow as he made his way back home to study.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's update time again! Saturn was able to get this chapter completed before she headed out on her trip! We hope you enjoy~

Grillby frowned, staring at the closed Apothecary Shop in open dismay. When his small friend had not returned, he had thought nothing of it, at first. Sans was prone to bouts of isolation when overwhelmed, and lately, the skeleton had buried himself in his work. However, whispers of the healer showing off facial cracks that were no doubt due to the Mori Vivere had the elemental seeking the other monster out. Adjusting his route, the bartender began the trek to Sans’ home while his mind mulled over the other’s condition. Even though Grillby was an older monster, he did not know much about the changes Mount Ebott made on their kind. It was distressing, and his pace sped up to make the journey shorter.

Stopping in front of Sans’ dwelling, he knocked firmly on the door to alert the friend of his arrival. The moments passed, and Grillby took a few steps back to access the stone and brick home. The magically generated light of the day was fading so he had been confident he would catch the skeleton at his-

“....”

Uncertain if he had heard noise within, Grillby’s flames dimmed as he listened intently. It was less a noise and more of a sensation welling in his soul, the faint cry of help resounding within the bartender and driving him into action. Bringing his leg up, the elemental slammed his boot against the wood, and it quickly gave underneath his force. Taking a few harried steps inside, Grillby stilled in order to take in the situation: The ordinarily tidy home looked like a library tornado littered it with books of varying thicknesses, some open and others not. They covered every free surface, and there was a moment where he could not discern if anyone were inside the house or not. 

When he had finally spotted Sans among the books, clad in only his pants and a plain white shirt, his flames sparked brighter, and he rushed to the skeleton’s side and reached out before freezing. The smaller monster was trembling, tears leaking from his sockets as he appeared to be having a fit. Grillby’s breath hitched at the sight of the illness without its usual treatment, blackened dust hovering around the cracks on his friends' diminutive bones. He leaned in closer, ignoring the discomfort the sight brought him to focus on helping Sans. While terrifying, it did not appear that the healer was Falling so Grillby gentled his flame and carefully brought Sans’ trembling body close. Supporting the other’s skull and frowning at the clear sign of spreading, the bartender lifted the other monster free of the books on the floor.

Closing that sparse distance felt like it took a decade, the elemental slow and gentle until Sans’ shivering form was safely resting on the bed. Keeping a keen eye on his friend’s condition, Grillby began clearing off the library books and tidying the space so he could move around without worrying about burning or damaging anything. He hesitated at Sans’ small kitchenette and decided to risk damping a cloth.

Returning to the bedside with only a few of his fingers smarting from the water, Grillby began to wipe the mixed magical residue from Sans’ skull. His fire low and crimson at the sight of the other struggling; Grillby tucked the healer in and waited for him to become aware again.

If the bartender had a single regret he had the power to change, it would be not discovering Sans earlier. The skeleton had been in his mid-teens when they had finally met and prying Sans' mind open had been a patient affair. His time in Sanctuary’s Orphanage had left his jaded and distrustful. It had taken a long while until the skeleton even considered the elemental a friend. Grillby had initially wanted to adopt him, but the Matron heading the institution said the boy was removed from the list of illegibility.

Just one mystery on top of others.

The bartender still wasn’t able to figure out the other’s complete history. His record was so dry that it felt neglected. Other than the Mori Vivere, Sans had appeared almost clinical on paper, but regardless of that, Grillby had remained firmly in contact with the other monster. He helped him whenever he could, encouraging Sans to pursue his career and generally being an open soul whenever Sans required it of him.

But this was a new low.

He sat terrified for his friend, and Grillby did not know how to help him. How did one fight against a cruelly named disease? A movement broke the elemental out of his musings, Grillby’s flames sparking as Sans’ eye-sockets eased open. The minutes dragged on as he just directly stared down at the skeleton getting a grip of his faculties once more, eye-lights slow to reignite. When they finally did, the healer immediately registered his presence.

“...grillbz?”

The elemental softened at how weak Sans’ voice sounded, all thoughts of scolding the apothecary flying from his mind despite everything. Berating the other for overworking himself was common in their dynamic, but Grillby didn’t think that approach would work here. Sans was impossibly stubborn when he wanted to be, and the bartender would instead get down to the source of whatever was troubling his best friend.

“Is there a reason you were swimming in books?” He joked lightly and brightened a bit when Sans responded by chuckling, the shadow of resistance vanishing at his approach. However, the laughter was tired, and there were still hints of tears on the other’s face. Pulling the bit he had noticed from the tomes Grillby had haphazardly tidied, he leaned forward to take Sans’ small hand within his own.

Startled blue eye-lights moved to his face, the barest hint of green joining those points of light that marked the skeleton feeling especially vulnerable. Grillby had to be careful and step lightly.

“...Have you been having nightmares lately, Sans?” He questioned in a soft tone. Unexpectedly, instead of closing off completely, more tears welled in his friend’s gaze. Grillby warmed the other's cold phalanges within his grasp as he waited for the other monster to speak.

“grillbz... i... yes. lots of bad dreams and nothing makes sense.” The small healer muttered, trying to regain control of his voice and emotions. The elemental remained silent to allow Sans to gather himself, knowing better not to press at this moment. Sans’ free hand wiped at his face irritably before his eye-lights moved to a point over Grillby’s shoulder.

“at first i couldn’t remember them... but now they are just as real as being awake! i haven’t had a spell of pain from the mori vivere since i was a babybones! i thought they were connected, but there isn’t any explanation...” Sans’ gaze landed briefly on the stacked books with frustration before registering the sight, “oh, i- thank you but i would’ve-”

Grillby held up his free hand for silence, lacing their fingers to continue comforting the skeleton.

“What have you been seeing, my friend?”

The healer frowned and then finally met his gaze, expression solemn as he began to speak, “i usually feel alone and scared, surrounded by darkness or flowers, like someone is always calling to me, but i can never find them. i’ve had bad dreams before but they... they feel like these terrors... like i am living them and... grillbz, i don’t know what to do...”

The broken quality in Sans’ tone caused Grillby’s soul to twist unpleasantly. Intent on absolving his best friend’s worries, the quiet admission stole his breath.

“i’m scared.”

The elemental remained silent and still as he stared down at his friend. Sans had never opened up to him to this extent. The small skeleton always had some wall up between himself and the world. It was merely his way of coping. But this was new and terrifying. Such an admission from such a stubborn monster meant that Sans honestly did not know what to do with himself. What to think. What to do next. The other had always been so logical and studious... was there anything Grillby could possibly do?

Hesitating, the bartender glanced side-long at the books, of the many tomes on the subject of dreams, “Have you considered... your current subject matter to be leading in the wrong direction?”

Sans’ lifted his skull enough to look at Grillby in utter confusion, “what are you talking about? i found everything i could on dreams. if it isn’t the dreams then what else could possibly-”

The harshly aborted sentence caused Grillby to turn entirely back towards Sans, soul-churning at the expression of terror written all over the skeleton’s face. His eye-lights were so small that the elemental feared he had caused another episode, but the other was choking out his next words as if forcing them.

“no, you can’t- please tell me you aren’t-”

“Sans,” Grillby began patiently, though his own soul was heavy with pain, “surely you must see the connection? Gerson and Doggo coming up from the First Level, your nightmares, the sickness, and hopelessness... the general change in Sanctuary as a whole.”

The skeleton’s pin pricked eye-lights trembled in his large sockets, “...you think the depths are accelerating my illness?”

“What else makes sense to you, my friend? I know even thinking about it is horrifying but most of what we do not know comes from everything below us. Would it not be negligent if you ignore that?”

Sans merely stared through him and then averted his gaze, apparently lost in his own mind. Grillby sighed at the despondent sight and waited: When the other monster was like this, it was better to let him unravel the knot his private thoughts were creating. He dearly wished that this was simple enough and could be explained by nightmares or stress. But nothing in Mount Ebott was simple. His mind darkened as his own need traveled to the taboo, but thankfully Sans’ voice broke him out of it.

“i’ll check the library for anything on the depths. do you think i... could i stay with you tonight?”

Grillby’s face was touched with a bit of green fire as he embarrassed at the unexpected question but he smiled and nodded all the same, “It would be my pleasure and relief, to be honest. Have you even eaten today?” The quick change in topic and the other monster’s meek expression caused him to sigh, but at least this way the bartender would not worry about Sans’ well being. Offering a patient look, he nodded, “I expect you by in twenty minutes. try not to linger too long.”

“i won’t be late.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's update time! Saturn came back from her vacation and hit this one out of the park with beta'ing. ^_^ We hope you enjoy!

Even though the skeleton was terrified he would come across the canine monster once more, Sans returned to the Library the following day with bright blue eye-lights and a new focus. Deciding to forgo the Librarian, the skeleton began to search the three floors intently, rifling through sections he hadn't previously looked in. The Library had practically raised the small monster, so the parts Sans were familiar with certainly wouldn’t hold what he was looking for.

The Depths were a taboo subject; That was a known fact by every single monster in Sanctuary. They were feared and respected but continuously pushed underneath a rug. 

Nearly an hour into his search and not one book covering what lay below their city forced Sans to return to the green reptile at the desk despite his wishes to avoid the contact. The Librarian greeted him with a polite smile, Sans noting that they were looking at the new damage on his face. The skeleton wasn’t quite as appreciative of that as he was the other day. Not wanting to waste any time he got right to the chase,

“i am looking for studies on the depths.”

To say the color drained from the Librarian's face was an understatement. Nervous laughter bubbled from the ordinarily calm lizard as they folded their hands on the desk, “I am very sorry, Sans. Books covering that are strictly forbidden. With all the time you've spent with us over the years, I was sure you would have known that.”

The healer frowned and shook his head, “forbidden, but they exist. it’s impossible that no research has been made into the levels.”

The lizard shifted uncomfortably and sighed, “I must insist that you drop this line of questioning. Nothing good will come of it, I assure you.”

The self-assured tone of voice invited the full force of Sans’ stubborn nature. He did not like how the Librarian brushed his wishes under the table, especially under these specific circumstances.

His right blue eye-light winked out and left the remaining pupil to shine like a mixed blue and green beacon. Leaning over the desk and into the lizard’s space, the ordinarily peaceful healer began to speak very low; each word was dripping with irritation.

“listen to me, you over-glorified gatekeeper. i wouldn't be asking after these books if i thought i had quite literally any other option. now are you going to help me or do i have to do something stupid and desperate?”

The lizard gaped at him before adjusting their spectacles nervously, “... everyone who has expressed interest has disappeared, Sans. ...Are you certain there isn't something else you can do to further your research?”

The apothecary stared at the reptile, his other eye-light returning before replying in a softer tone, “i don't have any other choice.”

The Librarian sighed heavily, and they reached below their desk to pull out an old ring of keys. They handed it over to the small skeleton, and the older monster motioned to the door just behind them, one that Sans had always assumed to be where they lived.

“They are locked in a chest in my office. You may read them, but none are to leave that room.”

Sans straightened and bowed at the waist in apology, “you have my word that i won't cause you further trouble.”

The Librarian nodded, appearing to have aged years in mere moments, “good luck to you.”

Leaning away from the desk, Sans rounded it as the Librarian refocused on the papers in front of them, jotting down quick notes as if the exchange had never occurred. Sans slid the larger brass key into the door and unlocked the office.

Stepping into the darker room, the healer locked the door behind him by instinct and began igniting the sources of magical light within. There were no windows, and the room seemed unnaturally claustrophobic, filled with old dusty furniture in a way the rest of the establishment was not.

Eye-lights scanned the room and located the aforementioned wooden chest quickly, the diminutive monster quickly crouching in front of it and slid the smaller key around on the ring. Slipping it inside the lock felt oddly terrifying, and Sans opened the lid cautiously, though there was no apparent logic behind the sudden fear.

Inside were only three books, appearing handmade and old. Oddly damaged in comparison to how the rest of the tomes had kept. He slowly reached in, stacked them and pulled them out, walking over to the desk and making himself as comfortable as was currently possible for him, which was not much, to be honest.

There were no titles or names of the authors emblazoned on any of the books. Curious, his phalanges opened the largest of all three, blue eye-lights glowing in the dim room. Handwritten words met him, and he began to read:

‘All records on the Depths are to be safeguarded against the public view. Curiosity has already killed too many of our kind for this information to be readily available. Task the current and future keepers of the Library to keep these tomes hidden.’

Sans frowned and turned the page.

‘Mount Ebott consists of Three Levels which become progressively more dangerous the deeper a monster journeys. Our records mark physical and mental symptoms, but the more delicate details would have gotten lost at the beginning of the Second Level.

Monsters who have gone into the Second Level and attempted to return to Sanctuary are to be killed immediately on sight without question. Monsters that dwell on the First Level and can return to Sanctuary are the following: Gerson, Doggo, Dogamy, Doggaressa, and Napstablook.’

Sans noted that four other names had since been scratched out so hard that there wasn't a hope of being able to read what was below it.

‘Symptoms of the First Level are monsters displaying unnatural signs of aggression that does not align with our core nature. This aggression is also accompanied by paranoia and agitation which is thought to be a result of the increasing claustrophobia presented by the Barrier. Whether this is true or not is yet to be determined.

The Miasma also becomes more stifling, with a twenty-five percent loss of available light provided to the First Level. While the Miasma is more of a feeling and a symptom in our City, going deeper reveals it is stronger than anticipated. Children that descend will eventually die, but those that are born seem to have a tolerance to the growing darkness. However, even then it is far from benign, impacting a monster’s HP over time and causing fatigue.

Adult monsters introduced to the First Level become markedly exhausted, and only exposure allows this to get better over time. Loss of HoPe also eventually evens out, but the changes in behavior remain.’

The healer flipped to the last page and felt a chill go up his spine; Emblazoned across two pages (he had to flip the book to look at it properly) was a map. The outline was clearly Mount Ebott with the top showing a depiction of Sanctuary as quaint houses surrounded the Temple of Offering and the Landing of Return. Below that was the First Level, shown to be covered in snow and trees with sparse housing dotted everywhere...

Everything below the Second Level was scratched out with pencil in what appeared to be a frenzy, leaving only the middle clean. ‘The Core’ was noted near the bottom of the Second Level, and then at the very bottom was written...

“The Cradle.”

Sans shivered, eye-lights dim as he looked at the rest for any hint that the scratches were merely striking data, but inside he got the feeling that it wasn’t. No one knew what was down there and were so frightened of it that they merely blacked it all out. Closing the book, he grabbed one of the smaller ones. It was so thin that the binding was damaged, so the skeleton took extra care with it. The handwriting was atrocious and the words even more so...

‘Don’t they know  
That we can’t get out?  
We aren’t them.  
They aren’t us.  
We aren’t the predators  
but no one does anything.  
The Sacrifice has to return  
to free us.  
Stupid.  
Foolish, all of us.  
—  
I gladly embrace the darkness.’

Exhaling and snapping the book shut, the apothecary took a moment to quiet his speeding soul. It wasn’t just the words or what they implied, but the madness behind them. The hopelessness and the resignation. Sans regretted that he read it, but he had one more left. Deciding to get it over quickly, he continued; opening the last book.

...

The neat penmanship shocked him. The words seemed to be blurry though the monster logically knew that was a strange thing. He couldn’t focus on it, deciding to read instead:

‘It has been three years since our kind were driven to the very top. I do not know what caused the Miasma to worsen, but I intend to find out. My creation is providing plenty of ambient magic and energy for those stranded. The last Sacrifice was useless as it is flooding our Mountain once more. I must send this missive up to plea for a stronger Sacrifice. We need more time...’

Closing the books and staring blankly at the dusty office, Sans felt his soul tremble. There had been absolutely nothing to explain why his illness had gotten worse or a way to help him. Instead, there was a sensation that followed reading the books that knocked him off balance and had him questioning his sanity.

He was curious.

Bringing a hand up to his skull, Sans also felt a phantom sensation flirting with his mind and magic. A bothersome and annoying sentiment that he had pieces to a puzzle that the skeleton needed to solve. That what his mind was forgetting something crucial. That, someone, was calling out to him in his nightmares, and with a heavy soul, Sans realized he had stepped onto a path that he wouldn't likely be able to turn away from.

Sans needed answers, and there were none to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story! It will be on Hiatus until my other projects are complete!

It was too dark. An unnatural shroud that had Sans’ soul pounding within his rib-cage in immediate anxiety. Logically he knew that he must be dreaming, but the skeleton couldn't help the response despite the knowledge. Even comforting himself with that thought, it left his mind to spiral outward into wondering if he had dusted in his sleep.

Unlike his last nightmare, there was the sensation of air, a sense of movement that calmed his chaotic thoughts. Sans had a sense of self within this place, and he held out his arms to reach blindly in front of him.

He took a step, and then another, into the void but froze.

What if there was something in this darkness? If he was asleep and dreaming, wouldn't this turn into a nightmare? His mind summoning unspeakable horrors.? But the moment where something should have risen to his unvoiced terror came and went, stretching on.

Sans released a shaky breath between his teeth and took another step. His hand brushed something, and he jerked back reflectively, “h-hello?” The question came in a shaky tone, hoping and dreading that someone would answer him.

But no one came, so Sans followed through with the gesture; his phalanges having come into contact with something compact. It was unmovable, though some of the surfaces gave to his touch. Faintly brushing his hand over it, the outermost layer crumbled very slightly in between his fingers.

It felt like soil...

Sans inhaled sharply and reached out with his other hand, stretching up as tall as his small size would allow him. He jumped, but his reach never topped the barricade of earth.

'Calm down,' Sans mentally chastised himself, 'don't panic, this is a dream...'

Was it though?

Outstretched hands searched the wall of soil before one of Sans’ steps jerked him to an abrupt halt. Confused, the healer put a bit more force into his movement, and as his boot came free, it became accompanied by a noise of wet suction.

True fear seized his soul as his next step froze entirely, and his body sank a little. Sans started thrashing, the skeleton clawing at the wall in an attempt to pull himself up. His phalanges merely dug into the dirt but never gained purchase.

“please!”

Sans didn't know who he was appealing to, but there was little else he could do. The more he struggled, the more his body continued being sucked under, and the apothecary didn't need to see to know precisely what it was that held him: The physical manifestation of the Miasma shadows. The thick black tar that monsters would cough from their lungs until adequately treated. Was this just a dream? Sans had worked years as a healer and not even after seeing it in person had the skeleton had a nightmare about it!

Further, it continued to swallow his body, until his arms could no longer reach for possible help. It sped up, closing around his neck, forcing Sans to close his mouth and squeeze his eye-sockets shut.

Suffocating. Trapped. Forgotten...

Something suddenly closed around his outstretched hand, pulling him up laboriously from the clinging Miasma and into a taller body.

Free.

Gasping for air and unable to open his eyes to look at his savior, the small monster struggled under the weight of tar, coughing wetly.

“Sans...”

Diminutive frame shuddering in response, Sans realized he knew this voice. It was soft and male, a natural and familiar strained note coloring it. It was the very same that had been calling out to him.

“Do you not remember?”

“re-remember what...?”

Confused, Sans opened his eye-sockets despite the tar and stared at the ceiling of his best friend’s home. The transition was jarring, and frustration welled in his soul at having the mysterious person taken away from him. It might be just a dream, some parallel to his life, but inside the healer knew the other person was important. And they had been right there!

Remember? Remember what?

Blue eye-lights scanned Grillby’s home while Sans rubbed his sternum, soul aching. The elemental was nowhere to be found, and a quick check of the pulsing of the Barrier revealed that the skeleton had slept in far longer than he usually did. Sans sighed, dwelling on the details of his nightmare and how close it had felt being so close to coming to an answer. The Library usually would help him in some way, but after leaving with more answers than he went with, he felt like no one had the answers he was seeking.

Who was the person calling to him?

They were so important.

The details were already fading despite the intensity of the dream and Sans forced himself out of bed to take care of his bandages. The routine wasn’t as comforting as it usually was and his soul filled with despondency. Sighing, he closed the box and looked over Grillby’s home, and his blue eye-lights dimmed as he realized he felt no motivation to do anything. It was an odd state of being for Sans, so not knowing what to do, the skeleton got dressed and left the dwelling.

He didn’t pay any mind to the monsters passing him as the healer made his way to the square, finding an empty bench to sit on. There were a few merchants set up here, something that Sans usually never saw due to his work hours. The Artisan caught his attention briefly when two monsters approached them. Idly touching the charm on his sash, Sans watched as the pair of customers were quickly greeted and shown the various Tokens. The excitement shown on their faces made him smile absently.

From what Sans knew of the tradition, it was new but one guaranteed to be permanent. The late Royal Children had been the origin, where a promise was attached to an item, a brand, or a mark and it was treated as the highest oath. Nearly every monster took part because every individual had something important to them to that degree. The monsters continued to browse as Sans allowed his attention to wonder. The snippets of conversation that he was able to pick up was still very centered around Gerson and the canine monster, Doggo. The apothecary was ready to dismiss it as gossip, but it was still difficult to not listen.

Eye-lights trailing over the gathered crowd in the square, the skeleton nearly missed the subtle motions through the throng of monsters. An elderly dragon monster was attaching a sign to one of the wooden posts, his movements slow but practiced. The poster had “MISSING" emblazoned along the top, followed by a detailed picture of what appeared to be a spider monster. Sans hesitated but couldn’t fight the compulsion that brought him to approach the dragon, his leather boots padding across the distance.

“...how long has she been missing?” He questioned lightly, and the dragon monster turned towards him, absent expression morphing into a friendly disposition.

“Too long, young one. I miss my Muffet every day," the monster told him sadly, golden eyes scanning the illustration of her, “but I know where she must have gone. It is where everyone goes that disappears...”

Sans looked between the poster and the monster with a soft frown, “then why hang the posters?”

The dragon chuckled and shook his head ruefully, “Habit? Something to keep an old monster occupied? It feels a lot better than doing nothing, at the very least.” Sitting the pile of posters aside, the monster motioned towards the crowd, “Why are you not with everyone? Surely you don’t want missing posters and sentimental monsters taking up your day?”

The healer looked at the crowd and then back to the dragon, “...i want to hear about your muffet.”

Friendly expression eased into puzzlement and then into sorrow. The old monster sighed, “You have that look about you. It was the same Muffet was wearing before she left me forever. You should not deviate from the path and stay with the rest of the others.”

The healer shifted on his feet uncomfortably, fear and unease filling his soul, “i’m not...”

“Do not try to lie. I know that look. I see it in my dreams and waking hours, constantly. The Depths are calling to you, and you should not heed them.” The dragon placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, causing Sans to wince slightly, “stay with everyone. Do not allow the temptation to draw you down.”

The dragon monster stepped away from Sans and gathered up his posters, shaking his head and offering the apothecary a meaningful expression before departing. Sans stood frozen for a long moment before his teal eye-lights moved to the missing poster. The cheerful and smiling Muffet stared back at him, and he expelled an irritated breath. He wasn’t insane. Sans could still reason and know that the Depths were a death wish.

Then why was the compulsion to make The Descent becoming harder to ignore?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the trailer that announced this Alternate Universe; you can find it here; https://youtu.be/csIok6vKIsc
> 
> Nethertale also has an Official SoundTrack! It can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJZyllkX3g8&list=PLh5m2GRUdGQRR3i5xdS_m4MJ4Ty-7vcw6
> 
> Nethertale is a collaborated effort between many members of the community and myself as the AU Owner/Author. This is my first Gen fic, so please; whatever your headcanon, ship, or opinion: be kind to each other and without further ado...
> 
> Official Nethertale Blog: nether-tale.tumblr.com 
> 
> \- Please join us!


End file.
